Higher
by SoulSucker13
Summary: A Jesse/Kurt songfic to Matt Nathanson's "Come On Get Higher" Please read and review!


**A/N: **So, my second Glee fic. While I still love Puck/Kurt, Jesse/Kurt is just too hard to pass up. Hope you like :D  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own Chris Colfer, of Jonathan Groff. As much as I would like too. I also don't own the song of glee.  
Review, please!  
_  
"I miss the sound of your voice  
And I miss the rush of your skin"_

Kurt wasn't quite sure what he was hearing. It didn't sound like anyone he knew from glee club... Except that they had a new member in Glee Club now. Why was Jesse St. James singing without his precious Rachel? Was he practicing something to serenade her? Now, Kurt knew he had no right to be jealous of the drama queen. Who would want to date the enemy's spy? Even if he was hot, an amazing singer and...

_"And I miss the still of the silence  
As you breathe out and I breathe in"_

So yes, Kurt Hummel had indeed gotten over one Finn Hudson. It was actually surprisingly easy after he heard that he was an item with Rachel. Since he had moved on, he moved on to another, more talented, male lead. One Jesse St. James. But, of course, Rachel had to have him first. He practically screamed! Why, oh why, were the fashion gods (yes he prayed to the fashion gods for everything, get over it) being cruel and having this stunning human date Rachel?

_"If I could walk on water, If I could tell you what's next  
Make you believe, make you forget"_

He couldn't take it anymore. He entered the back auditorium doors as quietly as he could. Listening to Jesse sing secretly was much better then not being able to listen to him sing without Rachel. But apparently Jesse had noticed his entrance, as he was now making direct eye contact while singing the refrain. Kurt was drawn to the stage, and sang his back up. They never lost eye contact.

_"So come on, get higher, loosen my lips  
Faith and desire in the swing of your hips  
Just pull me down hard  
And drown me in love"_

Did this mean Jesse meant what he was singing, to him? Not Rachel? That would be, that would be so... But it couldn't be. Jesse was "in love" with Rachel. Hell, the only reason he joined New Directions was to get Rachel to sleep with him. Unless, could Rachel just be a cover? And he already knows her well enough to play her like that? It was cruel, but if it meant what Kurt thought it might mean...

_"So come on, get higher, loosen my lips  
Faith and desire in the swing of your hips  
Just pull me down hard  
And drown me in love"_

Jesse looked sincere, like he really meant what he was singing... Kurt prays to the fashion gods that he wasn't the one about to get played. That Jesse was truly the boy he had been looking for in Lima since he was 5.  
_  
"I miss the sound of your voice  
The loudest thing in my head"_

_"And I ache to remember  
All the violent, sweet,  
perfect words that you said"_

Kurt did remember saying some pretty nasty things to Jesse right after he joined New Directions. Of course, what else do you say to the guy who's playing your arch-diva? Who you wish was gay but are sure he isn't, because, hello, this is Lima. There isn't a more gayless town on this side of the universe. Except maybe in Texas... {((So, no offense meant to anyone in Texas. Your state just has kinda a bad rep.))}  
_  
"If I could walk on water, if i could tell you what's next,  
make you believe, make you forget"_

Jesse did look like he truly wanted to make Kurt forget anything and everything but this moment, and Kurt was more then willing to oblige. He matched Jesse's every step closer. Soon they were standing toe to toe. Jesse took his hands with out looking and continued to serenade him.  
_  
"So come on, get higher, loosen my lips  
Faith and desire in the swing of your hips  
Just to pull me down hard  
And drown me in love_

So come on, get higher, loosen my lips  
Faith and desire in the swing of your hips  
Just to pull me down hard  
And drown me in love"

Was that a come on? Kurt had no experience in such area's but it felt like one... He hoped it was. This song couldn't get much better, and was probably going to become the #1 most played once he put it on his ipod...  
_  
"I miss the pull of your heart  
I can taste the sparks on your tongue"_

They had fallen out of tune with the CD, their singing didn't match with the back-up. But, it didn't matter. Especially seeing as to how Kurt hhad just had one the most amazing (if only) kiss's of his life.

_"I see angels and devils  
And God  
when you come on  
Hold on, hold on, hold on, hold on - HOLD  
Singin' shalala la  
Singin' shalala lala  
hwooo  
hwooo  
hwooo-ooo-ooo-ooo-ooo"_

Apparently the kiss had had the same effect on Jesse. His voice was slightly shaky, but completely full of passion and lust and dozen's of other thing's Kurt didn't yet know, but wanted too.  
_  
"Come on, get higher, loosen my lips  
Faith and desire in the swing of your hips  
Just to pull me down hard  
And drown me in love_

So come on, get higher, loosen my lips  
Faith and desire in the swing of your hips  
Just to pull me down hard  
And drown me, drown me in love

(come on get higher, loosen my lips)It's all wrong  
(faith and desire at the swing of your hips)It's all wrong  
(just to pull me down hard and drown me in love)It's all right

So, come on, get higher  
Come on, get higher  
'Cause everything works love  
Everything works in your arms"

As they caught back up to the CD back up, their voices intertwined harmonically. Like they were meant to be. Kurt hoped they were. This was the most amazing he had felt in a long time. And that included singing Madonna. He felt free, like he could take on the world, without his Gucci! He never wanted to lose the feeling, or Jesse. This was going to be amazing...

**A/N (cont.):** If you review, I grant you the right to request. If you think I'm good enough... I don't tink I am but... 3  
Song fic's only please :) 


End file.
